


Rocky Horror Frerard Show

by ChemicalGhost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalGhost/pseuds/ChemicalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs to find the necklace Frank lent him ASAP before he shows up to drive them to a party. Gerard doesn't even like parties but he needs to go to this one to prove Michael Pedicone is a dick...<br/>Anyways... Gerard was searching for said necklace when he knocked over his mom's makeup stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Horror Frerard Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is a history based on that interview in which Gerard talked about the first time he wore makeup.

-I am sorry but I just can't find it! Are you sure you need it today?- Gerard asked the phone in his hand with a tired voice. He brushed his bitten finger nails trough his black hair.

-YES, man! I need it today. You know it's not mine. I need to give it back!- A slightly worried voice answered. Gerard took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. 

-Can't you say you'll give it back tomorrow?- Gerard cried throwing himself carelessly on top of his bed. He looked around his basement bedroom. It was the mother of the messes. He had almost destroyed his bedroom searching for the damn necklace Frank had lent him.

-No way, fucker.- Frank spat- You better find it. Are you looking for it? Like, are you searching for it _right now_? 

-Yes- Gerard lied.- But what if I can't find it until you arrive? We are still going to the party, right?- Gerard asked sitting up straight. He really wanted to go to this party. He had spent a lot of time convincing Frank to take him there.  
You see, parties were never their _thing_. Gerard and Frank didn't do _parties_. They didn't like being around a lot of people. Specially the kind of dumb people you find in their school mate's house parties. But this one party had something special. It was in a certain boy's house. A certain boy who had stolen Gerard's number one edition of Doom Patrol. Gerard was pretty sure it had been him. Fucking  _Michael Pedicone._ Gerard hated that guy. But apparently he was the only one who saw that the guy was vicious. When he told his friends about his missing comic everyone was like: "no, man, you probably forgot it somewhere" or "it's probably somewhere in the fucking mess that is your bedroom" but that was no fucking way that either one of those things could happen. You see, Gerard really _takes good care_ of his comics. And he was pretty sure he saw Michael fucking Pedicone staring at his comic stash in his school locker. He was one hundred percent sure he had taken it. He could feel it in his bones.

-I don't think so, Gee. I don't really want to show up empty handed. You know Ray really likes that necklace...- Frank said through a bunch of crunching noises. Was he eating?

-But Frank.... I really want to goooooo- Gerard meowed and stood up restarting to search in the places he knew he had already looked at least 4 times.

-Why, dude?- Frank asked- I thought you didn't like Michael Pedicone...- Frank barely understandably said. He was definitely eating. Probably cereal. 

-What?- Gerard said pretending to be surprised- I _love_ the guy. Seriously. We are _pals,_ Michael  and I. Mike, I call him - Gerard was a bad liar but that's okay cause frank was probably way to interested in his noisy cereal to realize that.

-Okay, I'll pick you up in like one hour.- Frank said and Gerard held his fist up in victory- But you have to find the thing, Gee. I swear to God I'll never lend you anything ever.

-Thank you, Frankie.- Gerard said opening his art supplies drawer for the fiftieth time.

-Are you really looking?- Frank asked  sounding a little suspicious.

-Yes, Frank! I could swear it was on top of my desk... Fucking maid fixed my room without my consent do you think I could charge her for rape?- Gerard said mindlessly shutting the drawer and opening another one.

-The maid... You are a fucking moron Gerard. If you were a maid where would you put a necklace, idiot?- Frank mumbled. 

-MY MOM'S STUFF!- Gerard said slapping his own forehead.

-Yeah! Go ask her about it!

-She's not home. My parents are at my grandma's today.

-Oh, is Mickey with'em or is he coming to the party with us?

-Nah, he's here but you know how my baby bro is. He doesn't like parties...

-Well I thought we didn't like parties too...- Frank mumbled again. Gerard tried to protest but Frank interrupted him- JUST... go _find_ the necklace and _get ready_.- He spat and left Gerard listening to the sound of an empty phone line.

Gerard didn't like going trough his mom's stuff. He didn't like when people went through _his_ stuff so he shouldn't do that to others, right? But he really needed that necklace to go to Michael Pedicone's party and he really really needed to find his stolen Doom Patrol comic. He stood up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he should get ready first. His old black Rocky Horror t-shirt and his stupid pajama pants wouldn't be an appropriate look to use in a party. He took a deep breath and started to dig through a pile of less-dirty clothes on the floor and found a black pair of jeans. He tried finding a clean t-shirt but gave up and decided that his Rocky Horror one wasn't dirty enough to stop him from wearing it in public. He gave up on finding his black chuck's and just put on the stupid pink and white vans they had wrongly send him when he ordered black ones from the website. Gerard wore them anyway all the time. At first it was ironically but he had to admit he kind of liked his Pink vans. His black hair was kind of too long and kind of too greasy but whatever he didn't have time for this. Only 50 minutes until frank picked him up and still no necklace in his possession. 

This was all Michael Pedicone's fault. If the guy hadn't stolen Gerard's comic he wouldn't have to go to the fucking house party and Frank wouldn't have to see Ray and give him back the necklace he had borrowed a week ago. People like Michael Pedicone should just fucking vanish. And die.  
Okay, probably not die. That's too much. But definitely vanish.

Gerard took one more look at his reflection and shrugged. He looked nice enough. He hoped up the stairs two steps at a time. He was almost at the top when he missed a step and fell, knocking his knee on the closed door. 

-Auch!- he whined- Fucking  _Michael Pedicone_. - He mumbled opening the door and rubbing his sore knee. He went into the kitchen and found his brother looking at his phone like he just had seen the most awful thing in the entire world in the screen of his flip-phone.

-You okay?- Gerard asked opening the fridge.

-Yep...- Mikey said and started typing furiously.

-Can you help me find something in mom's room?- Gerard asked taking a sip directly from the juice box.

-First of all: ew- Mikey said pointing to the box on Gerard's hands.- Remind me never to drink this house's juice again.- Gerard mumbled "whatever" under his breath and shoved the box inside of the fridge again.- Second of all: Can't help you. Pete is here to help me with my homework.

-Oh, where is he?- Gerard said closing the Fridge door and standing beside it.

-in the bathroom...- Mikey said without taking his glass covered eyes from the screen of his phone.

-''kay, I'll just get it over with...- Gerard said and started to climb the stairs that lead to the second floor. He was about to enter his parent's room when he heard his brother's voice from down stairs.

-EW! You too? What's wrong with you guys? Like, USE A FUCKING GLASS!

Gerard laughed while opening the door slowly. He turned the light on, stared at the immaculate room before him and stepped in.

He started to feel guilty just for standing there. It felt almost like if he was sinning. Which is funny since he stopped caring about what was "sinful" like 5 years ago when he was 12. 

He opened the closet door and almost laughed because the contrast of how clean the room and how trashed the closet was, was just ridiculous. There was clothes and shoes scattered all around the floor. Gerard tip-toed around the stuff and stopped in front of his mom's jewelry box by the big mirror.

There it was. So fucking easy. On top of his mom's fancy stuff set his friend's stupid necklace. Why would the maid put it there? She couldn't have actually thought that a fucking pick necklace belonged to his mom. He took the necklace with the tip of his fingers and put it on himself. He turned away to leave and took just one step before he stepped on a high hill of his mother's stranded shoe and feel against a wall with a loud thumping noise. 

-MichAEL PEDICONE!- he yelled to the walls. He was about to storm out when he realized he had knocked over a lot of his mom's make up stuff.

-Fuck- he mumbled and dropped to his knees picking up the stuff.Most of the make up things were intact except for one lip stick that had opened with the fall. He lifted it carefully. It was not broken. He looked at it closer. It was a bright red lipstick and he didn't think he had ever seen his mom wearing it. Gerard was about to put it away when the reflected image of his t-shirt on the mirror caught his eye. 

Rocky Horror Picture show.

Gerard weted his lower lip with his tongue and looked at the lipstick on his hand. He rolled it up and stared at his reflection holding it. He looked to both his sides almost like he expected someone to burst through a wall and go: HÁ!

He was already on his knees so he just leaned a bit forward and slowly touched his lower lip with the tip of the lipstick. 

He heard Pete's loud laugh from down stairs and immediately stood up and closed the closet's door. He set down in front of the mirror again and carefully painted his lips with the stick almost like his mouth was his latest art project. He rubbed his lips together and checked his image on the mirror. At first he thought it looked _very_ rocky horror and laughed. But then he realized it looked _very_ rocky horror and he was really into that. 

He put the lid on the tub and put it on it's place. He sat down there looking at himself. He looked pretty hot. 

He doesn't know how much time he spent there. He was about to clean his face and go down stairs when he hard a voice from his parents room. 

-Hey, Gee. Are you in here? I came early to help you find Ray's necklace.- Frank said from outside the door. Gerard felt his stomach droop and froze.

-Mikey, he's not here!- Frank screamed to Gerard's brother.

-Yes he is!- Mikey yelled back and Gerard's heart started to rush when he heard Frank's foot steps towards his hiding place. Frank touched the door knob and the noise magically unfroze Gerard who did the most obvious thing he could think of and tried to get rid of the red on his lips with the back of his hand while Frank opened the door.

Busted.

Gerard froze again, looking at Frank with wide eyes. Frank stared back and both stayed quiet.

-I-It's not what it looks like- Gerard tried and mentally slapped himself for being so cliché. 

-...Okay.- Frank said slowly still standing by the door.

-I was just...- Gerard stopped.There was no way to explain that. He turned away and faced the mirror. He didn't succeed at getting rid of the lipstick. The only thing he had accomplished was to stain his left cheek and his hand.

After a few awkward seconds of silence frank spoke.

-C-can I see?- He said and Gerard turned to face him with a surprised look. 

-Very...- Frank pointed at Gerard's t-shirt- rocky horror...- Frank said stepping inside the closet and sitting down in front of Gerard.

-Right? That's what _I_ thought!- Gerard said and Frank smiled without taking his eyes from Gerard's mouth.

Only now Gerard was noticing Frank's clothing. The smaller boy was wearing a pair of blue jeans ripped on the knees and a band t-shirt. Gerard didn't recognized the band. Frank looked good tho. The tips of his black medium hair were starting to curl up.

Frank leaned a bit forward but stopped. He looked nervous. 

-Hm...- Frank tried but he jut couldn't find the words. He leaned a bit more forward and stopped again. Gerard was just staring at him, confused.

-C-can I....- Frank tried again.

-OH!- Gerard opened his eyes even wider when he realized what frank wanted.

-I'm sorr- Frank started to say but stopped when he felt Gerard's hand move to rest on his knee.- Can I?- He asked looking at Gerard's mouth again. Gee nodded nervously and frank gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

Both boys stared at each other for a minute before frank put his hand on the back of Gerard's neck and pulled him closer kissing him for real this time. When they broke the kiss it felt a little weird but when Gerard noticed how frank's lips were now also lipstick stained he gave up and pulled the other boy for a deeper kiss. At first Frank was motionless but a second later he was pulling Gerard's waist to get the boy closer. 

Gerard felt Frank's tongue on his lower lip and opened his mouth letting their tongues meet. Their kiss grew faster and more urgent until they were both breathing heavily. Gerard climbed up Frank's lap with his legs wrapped around his hips and they both set there kissing passionately until they heard Mikey's voice.

-Did you find it? 

-We should probably close the door- Frank whispered and Gerard nodded standing up awkwardly. He walked fast to the door and yelled "No, we are still looking!" before closing it and locking.  As soon as Gerard let go of the key Frank's hands were on his waist again and he spun around to be met by the other boy's eager lips. Frank pressed his body against Gerard's and kissed him hard. His thigh rested between Gerard's legs and he could feel himself getting hard. He pushed the other boy in direction of the bed, who fell, surprised. Frank immediately climbed on top of him kissing again. He could feel that Gerard was hard as well and started to kiss down the other boys neck staining it with red. 

Gerard moaned and immediately covered his mouth with his own hand. And focused on trying to be quiet while Frank bit and kissed his neck. He was doing a good job until Frank's hand was pressed against his crotch. Gerard moaned again without even trying to be subtle he jerked his hips up and let go of his own mouth, starting to take Frank's shirt off. Frank helped him and soon enough they were both shirtless. Gerard spun them around and climbed on top of Frank rubbing the bulges in their jeans together, desperate for friction. 

Frank moaned for the first time and Gerard started to lick and kiss his chest while Frank couldn't help leaving scratch marks on his back. Gerard lifted his head and looked at Frank's flustered face with lipstick smeared on his mouth and down his chin. He thought that it was the hottest thing ever. Frank took advantage of this distraction moment and climbed on top of the other boy again. 

Frank opened Gerard's pants and shoved his hand down them, grabbing the base of his dick firmly. Gerard moaned huskily and Frank started to jerk him off. It only took a few strokes before frank was smearing pre-cum all over Gerard's hot cock, and even less before his hand was covered in Gerard's cum.

Gerard took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment before remembering Frank was still rock hard in his jeans.  

Gerard opened Frank's Jeans and pulled them down, showing his black boxers. He took them down as well and looked nervously at Frank before thinking "fuck it" and holding his cock with his right hand and licking all the way along the shaft. Frank was surprised and couldn't help Moaning really loudly, only to be shushed by a smiling Gerard.

Frank got a hand full of Gerard's hair when the boy licked his cock again, sending shivers all over his body. Gerard took the head in his mouth and sucked lightly.

-Gee... I'm gonna...- Frank warned before his mouth got perfectly "o" shaped and he came all over Gerard's chest.   

Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder and they just stood there listening to each other breath for a minute. It was nice to just rest there. Gerard started to over think about how their relationship would be after this. But before he could say something stupid Frank broke the silence.

-This is way better than Michael Pedicone's party could ever be...- he whispered rubbing Gerard's back and looking lazily into his eyes. 

-But... We are still going tho... Right?- Gerard asked sitting up.

-What? Do you really want to go?- Frank asked sounding a little indignant.

-Oh yeah, get your fucking shirt on.- Gerard said and giggled while walking to the bathroom.- I need my Doom Patrol comic back.- He said trying to wash away the lipstick on his face. 

Frank shoved his t-shirt at Gerard's chest and joined him in front of the sink.

-I knew you didn't like Michael fucking Pedicone.- Frank said. 

  Gerard laughed and finished cleaning up. Apparently he and Frank would be just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really dislike Michael Pedicone.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> The user XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx asked about what happened next so... Do you guys think I should write a sequel to this? let me know.


End file.
